Like Mother, Like Daughter
by SyneFurrier
Summary: A day in a bookstore proves surprising to a twelve year old Rose Weasley. Will she ever get over these feelings?


"Mum? Mummy! May Hugo and I run inside the bookstore? Just to look?" Rose asked.

"Of course. Your father and I will wait outside," Hermione answered. Rose grabbed her brother and scurried inside.

"Why do you have to drag me with you?" Hugo whined.

"It would do you some good to pick up a book," Rose said. Hugo smacked her arm gently. Rose went past aisle and aisle. She turned around a corner and smacked into a man. She took a step back and looked up in fear. She had never seen the man before but he was beautiful. The whitest blonde hair she had ever seen.

"S-sorry. It's my fault," she stuttered out.

"A Weasley?" the man asked. Rose nodded dumbly.

"Then yes it is your fault," he said as he strode past her. Rose turned to watch him leave. Hugo ran over to her.

"What was that about?" he asked in a loud whisper. Rose shrugged.  
>"I don't know but isn't he…beautiful?" she asked.<p>

"I guess but isn't he a bit old for you?" said Hugo. Rose sighed dramatically, ignoring her brother. She drifted towards the door, the same one he had left from. She slipped outside and over to her parents.

"Hello Mum," she said airily.

"Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry Mum. I'm all right. Better then all right. Brilliant really," Rose continued on in the same voice as before.

"Bloody hell Hermione. Our daughter's on drugs!" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. Rose heard but didn't acknowledge it. Hermione nudged Ron.

"She's not on drugs Ronald. She's in love," she whispered back. Ron looked appalled.

"But she's twelve!" he hissed.

"And not against leaving me in there!" Hugo shouted, finally coming out to join them.

"Rose! You know better then to leave your brother," Hermione scolded. Rose shrugged.

"Won't happen again Mum."  
>"Ron, why don't you take Hugo home? Rose and I are going to take a walk," Hermione said. Ron nodded, scooped up Hugo and started walking to the nearest fireplace.<p>

"Dad! I'm too old to be carried!" Hugo shouted. Hermione smiled.

"How about we head over to the park?" Hermione asked. Rose nodded and followed her mother. They settled into a park bench, the wind blowing their hair about.

"So what happened in the bookstore today?" Hermione asked calmly. Hermione figured it must have been a boy from Hogwarts. Seeing him outside of school would be a different perspective. It was her daughter's first love.

"Well I went around a corner and ran into him Mum," Rose explained. She didn't look at her mother but up at the sky.

"And who was it?" Hermione asked softly.

"I don't know. He was beautiful though."

"That's not much to go by," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Well he had blonde hair. It was more white then blonde though. He had grey eyes. He-"

"Oh my," Hermione said laughing.

"What? Who is he?" asked Rose. She finally looked at her mother.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said leaning back. Rose paled. She had heard her father talk about him.

"Please don't tell Dad," Rose begged. Hermione laughed again.

"I won't. I will tell you something though. When I was about your age, actually I was a bit younger; I too had a crush on him. He's a very charming man but he's also dangerous," Hermione said. Rose looked at her.

"We've had a crush on the same person?" she whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Terrifying isn't it?" Rose shuddered.

"Entertain thoughts of him all you want but do so with caution. He's not a man to be messed with Rose," Hermione cautioned.

"I know Mum. Can we go home now?" she asked. Hermione agreed and soon they were back in the comfort of there own home.

"I'm going to head off to bed. It's been a long day," Rose said. Hermione smiled.

"Goodnight Rose. Sweat dreams," she said. Hermione scowled at her. She pecked her mother on the cheek then said goodnight to her father.

"Goodnight Hugo," Rose said.

"Yeah whatever. Good luck with your boyfriend," he said. Rose raised her hand to smack the side of his head when she heard her father's voice.

"Don't you dare hit your brother Rosie!" he called from the other room. She sighed, stuck her tongue out at Hugo and went off to bed. She was closing her eyes, preparing for sleep when the image of Draco Malfoy danced across her eyelids. 'I'm sorry Mum but I'm not going to get over this one,' she thought as she fell deep asleep.


End file.
